Peterson Denver Raccoon
Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon is a raccoon, who loves to tell jokes and pull pranks, and carries a pipe in his mouth. About Him *He is a raccoon, who loves to prank people, and tell jokes. Relatives: *Andrew Catsmith *Stephen Squirrelsky *Princess Katrina (crush/wife) *Wanda Raccoon (mother) *Chef Pierre (father) *Pinch Raccoon (sister) *Scootch Raccoon (younger brother) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *The Fluffers Bros. *The Twin Bunnies *Delbert Vult-R *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella (best friend) *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Gallery (Weapons) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a pistol gun).png|Rocky (with pistol gun) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with two blue blades) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png|Rocky (with one blue blade) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (with a three blue bladed saber).png|Rocky (with three bladed lightsaber) (with three blue blades) Gallery (Poses) Rocky (Lovehearts).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (in red trunks).png Love Couples.png|Rocky and Katrina Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (winter suit).png Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 3-18 PM).png|Rocky being chased by Chimpy, Manfred, and Springbaky Snapshot 2 (6-12-2018 12-06 AM).png|Rocky with Katrina SnapShot (1) 002.png|This'll fool him. SnapShot (1) 004.png|Smell something? SnapShot (1) 004.jpg|Very funny. We stop.jpg|Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, What a calamity. We fly forward.png|Yikes! We crash.png|Whoa. No20181211_000704.jpg No-20181211_000725.jpg Rocky's got an egg.jpg Kjyrjtfjnfvsvc.png I found this.png My New Pokemon.jpg Rocky (with Plusle).png Rocky (with Plusle) (color).png Rocky Raccoon stops..png|Rocky stops 20190306 233129 (1).png|Hang on! 20190307 000615.png|We fall 20190308 003210.jpg|I've got him! No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20190331 003553.jpg|Look out! No20190331 003553 (1).png|Dodge! No20190403 005228.jpg|Rocky stands on his head. No20190409 004900.jpg|Rocky with Green Eggs and Ham No20190629 003517.jpg|Rocky with Kessie and Walter 20190906 010204.jpg|Rocky and Andrina laugh No20191128_092149.jpg|Rocky holds onto one stilt while the other falls down No20191230 111649.jpg|Perfect. No20191230 111718.jpg|I can use it as a helmet. No20191230 111734.jpg No20191230 111801.jpg|Let's go. No20191230 111810.jpg|POP! No20191230 111830.jpg|CLANG! No20191230 112251.jpg|Rocky, there's trouble. No20191230 112307.jpg|Answer me! No20191230 112324.jpg|(POP!) No20191230 112349.jpg|Oops. No20191230 112359.jpg|Rocky? No20191230 112409.jpg|Here I am. No20191230 112504.jpg|Wow. Disguises Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Wakko).png|Wakko Rocky Raccoon (Eliza White-coon's clothes).png|Eliza White-coon (Cub and Company) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (Freddi Fish 4) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (Gabby Hayes).png|Gabby Hayes (pipe) (Freddi Fish 4) File:Rocky_Raccoon_(Poodles'_Minions).png|Poodles' Minions (Spy Fox 3) File:Rocky_Raccoon_(Poodles'_Minions)_(pipe).png|Poodles' Minions (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones).png|Edwin Jones the Steam (Blue's Big Costume Party) Rocky Raccoon (Edwin Jones) (pipe).png|Edwin Jones the Steam (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) File:Rocky (Jiminy Cricket).png|Jiminy Cricket (Home on the Range) Rocky (Jiminy Cricket) (pipe).png|Jiminy Cricket (pipe) (Home on the Range) Peterson Denver Raccoon (Zayne Kamoto).png|Zayne Kamoto (Home on the Range) Peterson Denver Raccoon (Zayne Kamoto) (pipe).png|Zayne Kamoto (pipe) (Home on the Range) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Minstrel).png|Minstrel (Sleeping Cat Beauty) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Minstrel) (pipe).png|Minstrel (pipe) (Sleeping Cat Beauty) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Genie).png|Genie (The Little Jungle Boy) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Genie) (pipe).png|Genie (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pool and snooker champion).png|Pool Champion (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pool and snooker champion) (pipe).png|Pool Champion (pipe) (Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (Animal Story 2) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Anakin).png|Anakin Skywalker (Pranks For A Raccoon) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Anakin) (pipe).png|Anakin Skywalker (Pranks For A Raccoon) (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Bruce Springsteen).png|Bruce Springsteen (Pranks For A Raccoon) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Bruce Springsteen) (pipe).png|Bruce Springsteen (Pranks For A Raccoon) (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Popeye).png|Popeye (Pranks For A Raccoon) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (Popeye) (pipe).png|Popeye (Pranks For A Raccoon) (pipe) Gallery (pipe) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (in red trunks).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (pyjamas).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a pistol gun).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber) (one blade).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber) (two blades).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe) (with a three blue bladed saber).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (winter suit) (pipe).png Gallery (ring) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (ring).png Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (ring) (pipe).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He carries a pistol gun and a three blue bladed saber staff. *He has some siblings, two parents named Chef Pierre and Wanda, who are going to reunite and have finally reunited, and since he has a best friend named Andrina, who has a toy kitty and has also joined his family, he also has a crush on Princess Katrina, who of which he has met in Rocky Raccoon (episode) in the What An Animal! series. *He sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got it in Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *He is now married to Princess Katrina. Inspired by: *Bumpy the Clown Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes